


Ketchup

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, College, Drabble, M/M, Stupid couple arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: Honestly, Jimmy just wants to study, and he’s feeling so interrupted right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireflyHannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyHannah/gifts).



> Well, I'm actually doing something again, even it is little more than a drabble. Hooray.
> 
> Shout out to flat 215. You guys are awesome. Not just saying that because I live with you. (Really ;) xx)
> 
> DISCLAIMER.
> 
> Partly inspired by this prompt: 'studying in the library and there are two people very obviously in the stacks (Plot twist: it’s your sibling) AU', and also Google results for “stupid things couples fight about”.

Honestly, Jimmy just wants to study, and he’s feeling so interrupted right now.  
  
He’s not one to stand in front of true love or anything - hell, it had been _his_ insistence that had made Castiel stop tiptoeing around and ask Dean to move in to their apartment with them in the freaking first place - but a man has his limits, after all, even when it comes to his twin’s happiness and sappy smile every time Winchester so much as steps into the same room. It’s cute, but also rather nauseating; Jimmy has had to vacate the room a few times in the past few weeks, for fear of gouging out his eyes when the two of them get too couple-y for his liking.  
  
Which is how he ended up squashed in this dingy corner of the campus library in the first place, ignoring the person sitting opposite him with his headphones on at full blast, the AC/DC track blocking out any possible distraction that could come his way. Well, almost; he’s about an hour in when he decides to take out an earbud, only to be met with the sound of loud whispering from the stacks beside him.  
  
“- most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” the first voice is saying huffily, and Jimmy has to fight the urge to let out a loud noise of frustration at the familiarity of his twin’s gruff baritone. “How on earth could you possibly think that _ketchup_ is a vegetable?”  
  
“Because it is!”  
  
Cas reaches for a book, but clearly doesn’t like it, because Jimmy hears him snap it shut again and throw it unceremoniously back on the shelf. “It is _not_ a vegetable, Dean.”  
  
“Look, Angel -”  
  
“No! I don’t care what anyone says, president or otherwise - for the last time, it’s not a real vegetable!”  
  
Jimmy resists the urge to face-palm there and then, choosing instead to sneak a glance at the person sitting opposite him; the girl has looked up from the book open in front of her and is glancing over at the stacks, sending Jimmy a confused expression a few seconds later, complete with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah -” Jimmy turns a page in his own book, hand already moving to cram his earbud back into his ear “- I, er, I don’t know them.”


End file.
